


Fever

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney isn't well.  A short snippety prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/740251">'Recuperation'</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. This is a prompt ficlet/snippet for [](http://sandyurbahns.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sandyurbahns.livejournal.com/)**sandyurbahns** who said _'I'd like to see what put Rodney in the infirmary in Recuperation. We know he had the flu, but did he just give in easily to being sick or did he fight it all the way and somehow manage to give everyone else a heart attack before he gave in for treatment.'_ I hope this answers your question!  
>  2\. Thanks to the amazing [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/)**lantean_drift** for the beta  & all round fabulousness.  
> 

“No… no… no!”

Rodney’s shout woke John instantly, senses automatically searching for danger. He turned on the lights with a thought but the room was empty, everything secure.

“Rodney?”

Rodney was twisted in the sheets beside him, thrashing violently from side to side, and John put a steadying arm across his chest, trying to calm him down before he managed to push them both out of the bed. “Rodney! Wake up!”

Rodney’s movements grew less frantic, though his body still trembled under John’s soothing hands. He finally opened his eyes, blinking painfully at the light and staring around the room in obvious confusion.

“You okay, buddy?” John asked, dialling the lights down a little as he brushed the sweat-soaked hair from Rodney’s brow. His skin was hot to the touch but looked pale and washed out, and his eyes were ringed a fierce red. “Rodney?”

“I…. What?” Rodney seemed to have trouble tracking and when he finally focussed on John his eyes were dull and lifeless, with none of their usual spark. He swallowed loudly, a dry, painful sound, and blinked slowly. “I don’t feel so good,” he murmured, the shivering becoming worse.

“You don’t look so good either,” John said, and was relieved to see a familiar flash of irritation mixed with affection in Rodney’s pain-clouded eyes before he curled miserably onto his side.

“I think you should see Carson,” John said, pulling the comforter around Rodney’s shoulders as he shook. “I’m going to call him.” John sat up and reached for his radio.

“S’okay,” Rodney said, waving John’s hand away. “I’ll be okay.”

“Rodney, you really don’t look good. You need to get this checked out,” John said, stroking Rodney’s shoulders as he curled into his lap.

“S’nothin’,” Rodney muttered and John couldn’t hear anything else as Rodney pressed his face against John’s stomach with a weary groan. Rodney was always happy to make a huge fuss over something as innocuous as a scratch or a splinter - complaining loudly and at length about the dangers of septicaemia or gangrene - but he was curiously reluctant when things got serious. Things were obviously serious now and John decided that it was time to step in. He pressed a gentle kiss to Rodney’s forehead and then keyed his radio. He was calling the infirmary.

The end


End file.
